Heartbroken
by Serena-Chan loves Ash-kun
Summary: Red was defeated. By who? Green. He won, and took everything away from him. Leaf is determined to get it back for him. (Burningleafshipping and Conflictshipping) rated m for harsh language. This will be a lemon in chapter two. Fast, huh?
1. Chapter 1

This was it. Today was the day she was to beat the new champion. Actually, he had been the champion for a year now. Green defeated Red. Pretty much Green took everything from Red. Including his girlfriend, Yellow, his house, his car, _everything._ Red had gotten support from Misty and leaf. Now he's dating Misty. She supports him. Now She's gonna take it all away from Green so Red can have his normal life back.

"What a bitch, just snatching a rug from under his feat. He purposely poisoned his pokemon before the battle!" Leaf yelled, throwing her hands up in the air.

There was a knock on her door.

"Coming!" She called, lowering the heat on the chicken she was cooking.

"Hey, open up." The man outside the door said.

"Green, I told you to stop coming here when the girl you have a date with wants to punch you. Dude, it's time to face it." She said, as she opened the door.

"Hey, look. It's not my fault I'm so damn sexy that all the girls want me. " He said, pretending to slick his hair back.

"Anyway, are you going to club Dazzling tonight? It's the competition for who wants to be the club's singer. Do you wanna try?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. But right after I'm going to battle you." She said, crossing her arms.

"Wanna claim the champ spot? Give poor Red his normal life back? Pssh. Never." He said, winking.

"You POISONED his pokemon before the match! You son of a bitch cheated!" She yelled, all up in his face.

"Hey, hey. Cool it. We will talk at the club. But right now, choose your outfit for the competition." He said, pushing leaf inside.

They both went upstairs to her room and looked through her closet. After about hours of looking, they finally found the perfect one. It was green, skin tight, it went up to mid-thigh. It accelerated her curves.

"Gosh, Leaf. You finally look sexy enough to eat." He said, licking his lips, looking at her up and down.

There suddenly was a huge beapping noise. It was the fire alarm.

"Oh no! The chicken!" She cried as she ran downstairs.

The fire had pretty much consumed the kitchen. Green ran upstairs to grab the spray-thingie.

"Leaf, stay behind me. I don't want you to get hurt." He said, pushing her behind him, then spraying.

Leaf grabbed into his shirt from the back. Green felt the back of his shirt starting to get wet.

"Leaf...?" He said, slowly turning behind.

There was Leaf sobbing, and hiccuping.

"M-mummy and daddy built the kitchen... it was all I had of them left after what happened with deyoxis." She said, wipping away her tears.

"It's ok. You don't need objects to remember people." Green said, hugging her.

Green checked his watch. "Leaf, it's time to go. The competition starts in ten minutes. You are lucky the club is right down the street."

(At the club)

"Ok, everybody! The competition is at their last contestant, please give a warm welcome to Leaf Satoshi!"The host man said, pointing to Leaf.

**"1, 2 Step"**  
(feat. Yellow)

"Ladies and gentlemen (Ladies and gentlemen)  
This is a Jazze Phizal (Jazze Phizal) productshizzle,  
Yellow (Yellow),The princess is here,

(She's here) Leaf, This beat is...!" Yellow sang.

"Automatic supersonic hypnotic funky fresh,  
Work my body so melodic,  
This beat flows right through my chest,  
Everybody ma and pappi came to party,  
Grab somebody, work your body, work your body,  
Let me see you 1,2 step

Rock it, don't stop it,  
Everybody get on the floor,  
Wake the party up,  
We about to get it on,  
(Let me see ya'll)  
1,2 step,  
(I love it when ya'll)  
1,2 step  
(Everybody)  
1,2 step,  
We about to get it on

This beat is

Outrageous so contagious make you crave it,  
(Jazze made it),  
So retarded, top charted,  
Ever since the day I started,  
Strut my stuff,  
And yes I flaunt it,  
Goodies make the boys jump on it  
(Jump on it),  
No I can't control myself,  
Now let me do my 1,2 step

(We going to step it like this. Oooohwee)

It don't matter to me,  
We can dance slow  
(Ladies and gentlemen),  
Whichever way the beats drop,  
Our bodies will go  
(I like this ah),  
So swing it over here,  
Mr. DJ (Hey,Hey),  
And we will, we will rock you up  
It don't matter to me,  
We can dance slow  
(Dance slow yeah),  
Whichever way the beats drop,  
Our bodies will go,  
So swing it over here,  
Mr. DJ (Ladies and gentlemen),  
And we will, we will rock you,  
Lets shake!" Leaf sang.

"I shake it like jello,  
And make the boys say hello,  
Cause they know I'm rockin' the beat  
(Rocking the beat),  
I know you heard about a lot of great MC's,  
But they ain't got nothing on me (nothing on me),  
Because I'm 5 foot 2,  
I wanna dance with you,  
And I'm sophisticated fun,  
I eat fillet mignon,  
And I'm nice and young,  
Best believe I'm number one!"  
(Whoa) (so out of charecter!)

The crowd went wild.

Once the song ended, yellow and I hugged each other.

"Yellow, thanks for singing this with me. Your a great rapper." I said, holding hands with Yellow.

"Oh, no! Its fine! I loved singing with you!" She said.

"Hey. I didn't know you could sing." Green said, walking up to her.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me. " I said, handing the Mic back to host man.

"Here are the results! The winner is...! Leaf Satoshi!" The host man yelled.

I jump up and down. I hug everybody there, including host man.

"Now, Leaf. You will be starting your job on Monday. Be ready with a song by then!" Host man said. "And let's not forget the other wonderful people who participated in this competition! Come on up, everyone!"

? POV

"Ugh, that stupid Leaf girl. Anyone could tell I was better than her!" I'll show you, oh I'll show you!"

Dun dun!

I had a lot of fun writing this chappie. I absolutely LOVE one two step, it's my favorite song ever.


	2. Chapter 2

On Monday...

Leaf's POV

Today was the day I am going to start my job. For this song, the outfit I have to wear is... a black bikini top with bronze beads around the edges and white short shorts. Ok. Check. Have that. I have five minutes until I go up on stage. I decide to call Green, you know... to thank him.

"Hey, Green. It's me, Leaf. I wanted to call and say thanks for taking me to the audition... Wait, I never got it talk to you about the champion thing! Ugh! Call you back later, I've gotta go on stage. See ya later." I click end, and walk up on stage.

"Welcome, everyone! Our very own Leaf is performing... When I grow up!" Host man said.

Boys call you sexy (What's up, sexy)  
And you don't care what they say  
See, everytime you turn around  
They scream your name

_[Verse 1]_  
Now I've got a confession  
When I was young I wanted attention  
And I promised myself that I'd do anything  
Anything at all for them to notice me

_[Bridge:]_  
But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say  
You know what it's like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
'Cause see when I was younger I would say

_[Chorus:]_  
When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies  
When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines  
When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene

_[Hook x2]_  
Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

_[Verse 2]_  
They used to tell me I was silly  
Until I popped up on the TV  
I always wanted to be a superstar  
And knew that singing songs would get me this far

_[Bridge]_  
_[Chorus]_

_[Hook x2]_  
Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

_[Verse 3]_  
I see them staring at me  
Oh I'm a trendsetter  
Yes this is true 'cause what I do, no one can do it better  
You can talk about me  
'Cause I'm a hot topic  
I see you watching me, watching me, and I know you want it

_[Chorus]_

_[Hook x2]_

_[Chorus]_

_[Hook x2]_

Darkchild

"Well done, Leaf! Now, you may take your seat." Host man said.

I went over to take my seat at the staff table. I look down at my chair, and their is a whole load of crap (poo) slopped onto it.

"Yo! Po- po! Can you roll over the survalence and check who did this to my seat?" I called.

"Yes, your wish is our command, miss Leaf-Sama." My fan club, the police, ran to the video room and checked who did it.

"It was Mint ansawza. She did it."they said in unison.

"Good. Bring her to me." I said.

"What am I doing over hear?" She asked.

"You put CRAP all over my chair, duh!" I said, pointing to my chair.

"What? You have such a cute boyfriend, and a great job, you have to have some bad luck!" She cried, throwing he hand in the air.

"He is NOT my boyfriend!" I yelled.

"Oh? So he is for the taking? Perfect. I can't wait to have him fuck me... and I moan... OOPS! I FORGOT I WAS HERE! TOO TA LOO!" She ran off.

"Um, ok?" I shrugged it off.

"Hey, Leaf. I saw your performance. Your just so... so... sexy. I was wondering if we could be... friends with benefits?" A random, skinny man said.

"One, I don't want to be your friend, and two, I am still a virgin, and I won't waste something so precious on... You. So.. too TA LOO! Guys! Get this guy out of my face!" I said as I snapped my fingers.

"Yes, madam!" My fan club said as they threw the man out the window.

I was walking threw the busy club, hardly any room, and someone grabbed me. Grabbed my breast. He was squishing it, damn it, that's my weakness! I moaned, and moaned some more, but the club was so busy, no one could hear. I was pushed into a bathroom, up against the wall, and the man started kissing my neck. One of his hands was massaging my right breast, and the other was running me in between my legs. Damn, is the costume hadn't required me to NOT wear underwear I probably wouldn't have gotten... wet.

"Hey, Leaf, are you ready? Ready or not, here I come." The man said. Somehow, this voice sounded... familiar.

A couple of seconds later I felt something VERY hard rubbing in between my thighs. I moaned.

"Man, Leaf. You are really wet. Hold it all in, and I will drink it all."He said, moving his way to my thighs.

I tried my very hardest to not cum, I failed. He was drinking all of it. By now, his hand had made its way up my bra and was squishing and pinching me. He covered my eyes with a blindfold, quite easily, because I was so weak, physically. Something big, round and hard slipped into my mouth. I knew exactly what it was. Dammit, this was rape! Now, my bra was all the way off, and my f cup boobs started jiggling. This man pulled down my shorts.

"No! Please don't! I'm still a virgin!" I cried, cumming really hard.

"That's just gonna make it funner..."the man said.

He entered my hole, as in my ass hole, and grabbed my hips and thrusted. I moaned multiple times, and had to hold on to the sink above us for support.

"Leaf, my dear, I'm going to cum! Don't you waste a single bit... or else!" He yelled.

"No, no, no! Don't do this!" I cried, hot tears running down my face.

He took his thingie ma blob out and spread my legs wide. He later down and sat me on top of him, putting his dick inside my womanhood. Oh the pain! Yet... it felt so good. Why did it feel so good?! I had to cum about seven times, an He had to cum twelve times. When we were done, my pussy was filled to the max. It was letting out drops of his cum.

"Hey, Leaf. Take off the blind fold. I want you to see who I am." He said. I took it off.

I really wish I hadn't.

Me:Yay, good chappie and lemon! (My first! Phew!) Was it good? at least I tried...


	3. Song List

(A/N) Hallo, peoplez, I have finally figured out the some of the songs from list of songs I will use. Here they are:

My boo - usher-Gary Alica Keys - Leaf

Me and u - Cassie-Leaf

Love song (I'm not gonna write you a love song) -Sadie?-Leaf

Better than revenge -Taylor - mystery girl (soon to find out...)

Want u back -Cheryl - Leaf

Superhero -Cheryl - Leaf

Say my name - Beyonce -Leaf, Beyonce's friend - Yellow, Beyonce's cousin - mystery girl

Scream - Usher - Gary

What the hell - Averil Lavenge? - Leaf

Big girls don't cry - Fergie - Leaf

No one - Alicia Keys - Leaf

If i ain't got you - Alicia Keys - Leaf

DJ got us falling in love - Usher - Green

Halo - Beyonce - Leaf


End file.
